The Will of Remnant
by Mordred66
Summary: In a last ditch effort to keep Xehanort from gaining his body, Terra opens a portal to the lanes between. But his plan fails and Terra-Xehanort falls into the world of Remnant. What will happen? Will Terra gain his body back? And why has the sky changed...? (ONE SHOT!)


"Hello"=Talking

'Hello'=Thinking

(Note: This is 10 years before the start of RWBY same as 10 years before KH I)

"RAHHHH!" Yelled a brown-haired, blue eyed young man as he struck an older man with golden eyes with a giant claw made of dark energy.

Grunting in pain the older man fell to his knees and stabbed his blade into the ground as he looked at the young man who defeated him. 'Excellent… You have finally done it, Terra!'

'It's over Xehanort.' Terra thought as he looked at the old man. He had given in to his rage and used the darkness to do it, but he had finally stopped Xehanort from hurting his friends. But before he could take any further action though, the ground started to shake as he got into a defensive stance.

'Did Vanitas…' Xehanort thought as he looked behind Terra. "There, you see?!" he said ponting behind the young man.

'Don't do it… don't do it…' Terra thought as he glared at the old man. Clenching his fist he thought 'Damn it!' As he turned around and was shocked by the large pillar of light that rose from below the cliff he and Xehanort were standing on.

"The x-blade has been forged!" Shouted Xehanort as he stood up.

"Ven!" Cried Terra, worried for his friend.

"And now, Terra, it is time for the final union!" Xehanort shouted as he turned his Keyblade around and raised it upwards, before stabbing himself in the heart with it.

"What?!" Terra said in shock as he turned around.

"At last our moment is here…" The older man said as a ball of light appeared from his chest, his heart, causing his Keyblade to disappear in darkness.

As the heart began to rise upwards, he began to glow and struggle to stay standing. Raising his arms he said "Out with the old and brittle vessel, and in with a younger, stronger new one!"

"Wh- What?!" Terra said in shock at Xehanort's actions.

"I swore I would survive… and be there to see what awaited beyond the Keyblade War!" Xehanort shouted as he looked at Terra "And now it is your darkness that shall be the ark that sustains me!" He shouted as he pointed at Terra, his heart following the command and speeding towards him.

'No no no no! Move!' He thought as he reached to his shoulder to activate his Keyblade armor. 'I need to something else! Wait… I know!' Deciding to take further action, he summoned a portal to the Lanes Between and hopped backwards. But unfortunately, he had underestimated the speed of the heart as the moment he entered the portal Xehanort's heart had reached him and ignored his armor as it entered him. 'NOOOO!' Was his last thought as the portal closed.

"Hmph. No matter" Xehanort said as his body began to dissipate into light. "My soul will find you Terra, even if you run away to another world…" Before he completely dissipated his last thought was 'Soon… the Keyblade war will begin…'

As Xehanort completely disappeared, the mountain top the two battled on was left empty, only illuminated by the light of Kingdom Hearts.

 _Remnant, Beacon Academy_

The day had started like any other day, the students went to class and the professors had taught. But a certain grey-haired man couldn't help but shake off his concern. Usually Ozpin did not concern himself when these concerns appeared, but this one had refused to go away.

'Something is going to happen today…' Ozpin thought as he strolled through Beacon. Stopping in front of the famous statue of the hunter and huntress that decorated the front of the school, he noticed that a few students were sitting around, most likely on their breaks.

'Hopefully it dos- What?!' He thought as a strange portal appeared above the statue. 'What is this?!' He thought as he hopped back. This attracted the attention of some of the students and some who were wearing their combat gear approached the headmaster.

"Headmaster Ozpin what's going on?!" Shouted a boy who drew his dual-swords as he approached.

"Stay back! We don't want to be hasty!" Ozpin shouted as he ushered the students back. But as they began to move away something suddenly dropped out of the portal before it proceeded to close.

"Sir, it's a person!" Said a girl with a bow as she pointed to the man clad in gold, bronze, black, and red armor.

"Stand back Miss Ashley." Ozpin said as he pressed a few buttons on his scroll to alert the other members of the faculty. "Let me go first."

Despite their hesitance the students nodded as Ozpin began to walk forward. But before he could even take a few steps the man stabbed his strange sword into the ground as he began to stand up.

"Are you okay?" Ozpin said as the man rose to his full height. Receiving no answer, Ozpin was about to approach him before the armor suddenly shot off the man and hit the ground, revealing the man's appearance.

The man's skin was tan and he wore a black skintight high collared shirt with two red straps that formed an "X" on the front and back of his torso, brown hakama pants, black shoes, bronze pieces of armor on his right shoulder, arm and hand, and he had slightly spiky dark silver hair. His eyes however were closed and his head was lowered forward.

"Young man? Are you alright?" Ozpin asked as he received silence once more. He stepped forward and placed his hand on his shoulder, but this caused him to suddenly speak.

"This heart belongs again to darkness. All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such is its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came." He said as he raised his head to reveal sinister golden eyes.

"What-" Ozpin began before he heard the students scream at him to dodge. Trusting them, he hopped backwards just in time to avoid being bisected by a large sword. Regaining his bearings he saw that the sword had a spiky, black guard resembling demonic wings, a horned lion head just above the handle, two barbed shafts, and teeth resembling a battle ax split into three almost claw-like protrusions. But the strangest part of the blade was the blue demonic eye near the top.

"Impressive." Said the man as he looked at Ozpin.

"Why did you attack the headmaster?!" Shouted Ash as she notched an arrow on her gray bow, other students following as they drew their own weapons.

"Hmph, how amusing." The man said as he stood straighter. "Oh well, this well be a nice way to test Terra's body…" He muttered as he began to walk towards the students and headmaster.

But unknown to him, some of the faunus students and Ozpin had heard the last part. 'Terra's body?! Is… is this some sort of possession semblance?!' Thought Ozpin as he prepared to do battle with approaching man.

"Before we start… What is your name?" The man said as he looked at Ozpin.

"Ozpin." He replied curtly.

"Well Ozpin, my name is Xehanort." The man said as he took a combat stance.

But before Ozpin and Xehanort could begin to do battle, the skies suddenly changed into a glowing orange color as chain like designs floated across.

"What?!" Shouted Xehanort as he looked the sky "What is this?!"

"Headmaster look! The armor!" Shouted Ash as she pointed to the previously discarded armor.

Before the armor was in pieces, but now it had somehow come back together and was kneeling on the ground with its hands on the hilt of the blade.

(Play KH2.5 OST Rage Awakened)

Xehanort's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the armor, but they soon narrowed in anger as he shouted "Your body submits, your heart succumbs-so tell me Terra- why does your soul resist?!"

He only received silence as the armor stood up and pulled out the blade from the ground as it took a combat stance similar to Xehanort.

"All of you get back now!" Shouted Ozpin as he looked at his students.

"But sir!" Shouted a boy with a spear.

"This is between them! So move!" He repeated himself as the students obeyed and moved away to a safe distance to observe the battle.

Xehanort took the initiative and dashed forward in a burst of speed as he swung his keyblade at the armor, who blocked his strike. Hopping back his blade began to glow in a dark energy as he began to swing his keyblade very quickly while the armor was forced to dodge.

The armor then did something unexpected and changed its sword into a bow as it proceeded to fire arrows of energy at Xehanort who was forced to teleport away from the barrage.

"What… How is that possible?! That sword shouldn't be that flexible!" Said a shocked Ash at the armor's bow.

'This is bad.' Ozpin thought as the two enemies clashed with one another. 'This Xehanort… he's powerful.' He continued as the armor changed his sword again, this time into a large staff/hammer, as he struck the ground and created a strange seal that seemed to harm Xehanort.

"Sink into darkness!" Xehanort yelled as he fired a volley of dark energy bolts at the armor, who proceeded to slide towards him while avoiding the bolts.

Upon reaching Xehanort, the armor proceeded to unleash its own quick combo as he managed to land a few blows before Xehanort teleported away again.

"Kneel!" He heard Xehanort shout as he was struck by Xehanort, who was covered in darkness, as he proceeded to use the Dark Impulse combo against him. To finish the combo Xehanort sunk into the ground and shot upwards, a large claw made of darkness above him.

'This energy… It's so dark…" Ozpin thought as he looked at the dark energy Xehanort fired at the armor. 'It's not like the Grimm, it feels more… corrupted.' He thought as he compared it to the darkness the Grimm let out.

Landing on the ground, the armor created three small drones made of energy and sent them to open fire on Xehanort.

Grunting in pain as the drones relentlessly shot him, Xehanort dashed away to gain some distance from the armor. 'How about this…' He thought as he raised his blade. When he did this multiple small meteors shot from the ground as they hovered in the air. "Fire!" He yelled as the meteors started to rain on the armor.

Not missing a beat, the armor changed his keyblade into a flying motorcycle like glider as it flew away from the pursuing meteors, but away from any students. Once the meteors stopped the armor jumped off the cycle as it transformed into a whip like weapon, managing to wrap it around Xehanort.

"What?!" Xehanort yelled as he was lifted into the air and slammed repeatedly into the ground. Growling in anger, he clenched his fist as the darkness covered him again. "DISMISS!" He roared as the burst of darkness forced the whip to release him.

Landing on the ground Xehanort looked up to see Terra's armor land opposite of him. "Vanish!" He roared as his keyblade suddenly transformed into a giant cannon while the armor did the same.

"Get behind me!" Ozpin yelled as he stabbed his cane into the ground, forming a force field around him and his students, just in time as the two cannons fired enormous balls of energy at each other, causing a large explosion.

When the dust cleared, Xehanort was revealed to be alive, if somewhat injured. 'I need to heal!' He thought as he started to raise his keyblade, but stopped when he saw a shadow loom over him.

Above him was Terra's armor, blade raised skyward with a seal under him, as the armor suddenly teleported beside him and unleashed a fury of slashes against him, then he separated his sword into a harkon like weapon as he began to strike Xehanort while leaving behind energy waves, finally he switched his weapon once more into a mace as he unleashed a vicous amount of blows before swinging downward and sending Xehanort to the ground.

(End KH2.5 OST: Rage Awakened)

'Ugh…' Xehanort thought as Terra's-no-The Lingering Will landed in front of him and walked towards him. 'I need… to escape…'

Using his last bit of energy, he made a corridor of darkness appear underneath him, swallowing him just as the Lingering Will was about to strike him down.

When Xehanort disappeared, the Will could only strike the ground in anger, causing the earth to shake in his rage.

"You need to calm yourself." He heard a voice say.

Looking behind him, he saw the old man that Xehanort tried to strike down from earlier. "Your rage will not help you or anyone here."

Contemplating his words, the Will suddenly stood straight, and then suddenly a cape sprouted from his armor. He then walked towards the statue where Xehanort was first dropped and stabbed his keyblade into the ground. As the armor began to keel Ozpin and the students heard the voice of a young man say " _Aqua, Ven… One day I will set this right._ "

 _Ten Years Later_

Ten years had passed since the day the strange armor and man came through the portal. While the man, Xehanort, was never seen since then, the same could not be said for the armor. To this day it remained in front of the statue in Beacon Academy. Attempts to move the armor to study it-or steal it-were attempted of course, but it was as if the earth itself refused to move, and all attempts ended in failure. So in the end the armor was observed until it decided to move again. Many a student tried to get a reaction from the armor, they all failed. So, now we find a black and red haired girl and a blonde haired boy looking at the armor, well more accurately, the girl was looking in awe while the boy waited for her to finish.

"Come on Ruby we need to go." The boy said in a nervous tone.

"Sorry Jaune!" She said as she backed away from the armor. "It's just so cool! My dad told me the story when I was a kid and I've always wanted to see it since then!"

"What is the story anyway?" Jaune said in a curious tone.

"Well according to the story, one day a man in armor fell from a portal in front of the statue. When the headmaster tried to help him up the armor suddenly popped off of him! Then he tried to attack the headmaster, but before he could, the armor reassembled itself!" She began to say before Jaune raised his hand.

"How is that possible though?" Jaune asked.

"Well, some people theorized that the man who wore the armor was possessed! That someone possessed his body with their semblance and expelled his soul. So with nowhere to go the soul went into the armor!" She explained. "Then the man and the armor fought and in the end the armor won! But the man managed to escape, and then the armor just decided to stay here."

"Huh… Talk about one heck of a story." Jaune said.

"Yeah… but, if it's true… I feel so sorry for him. To have your soul stuck in armor while your possessed body is doing who knows what! It's just so unfair for him…" Ruby said as her fingers brushed the armor and its blade.

"Yeah… I can't even begin to imagine that." Jaune said as they began to walk to the main hall.

Once the duo left, the courtyard was left empty, except for just the armor. But, because the courtyard was empty, no one saw the armor twitch.

 _Initiation, After Ruby killed The Nevermore_

"Why do we have such terrible luck!?" Ruby yelled as she dodged the swipe of a claw.

Ruby and the others found themselves in this situation soon after they killed two giant Grimm. Once Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang regrouped with Jaune and the others they were suddenly attacked by a creature that wasn't a Grimm. While the monster had black skin that's where the resemblance stopped. The monster also had a large orange mane, thorns and chains wrapped around it, and beady yellow eyes*.

"Don't ask me!" Yang yelled as she fired her gauntlets, only to run out of ammo after a few punches. "Shit! The damn bird made me use up my ammo!"

Soon the group of teenagers were backed into a corner, low on ammo and tired from their earlier fight.

"Well I lived a good life…" Jaune muttered as the monster got closer.

But before the monster could get closer, it suddenly roared in agony as it fell to the side, dead.

"What just happened!?" Pyrrha asked as she looked around.

"Look!" Blake said as she pointed behind the monsters dissolving corpse.

"That's- That's impossible…" Weiss muttered as the group of students looked at the armored figure.

Standing in front of them was the armor that should have been kneeling in front of the statue, but was now standing before them, sword extended.

"How is it moving?" Yang asked in astonishment.

Ruby however, could only stare into the black visor as it seemed to stare back at her. "… Thank you." She said.

Thinking that she was going to receive no answer, the group was shocked when a metallic voice said " _… Your welcome._ "

With that said the armor began to walk away but stopped when Ruby said "Wait!"

Looking back at her and waiting for what she had to say, Ruby gathered her courage and asked "Do you have a name?"

"… _Terra._ "

 **END**

 ***=** The Dark Thorn Heartless

(A/N: Note! This is a one shot! This might be developed into a full fic if I feel like it, but it won't probably happen due to my other stories. But, if someone wants to they can make a story out of this themselves. Now this is just a random one shot I had forgotten about that was eventually replaced by Kingdoms of Remnant. Also I'm working on the next chapter of Remnant Data Battles so don't worry! It will be out soon! Anyway, see you guys next time!)


End file.
